


Eye of Salamander

by Meemawz



Series: One Shots I Think About [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Heavily Black Clover Inspired, Karasuno Family, Magic AU, yea im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemawz/pseuds/Meemawz
Summary: Magic AU featuring Karasuno and Kenma.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma
Series: One Shots I Think About [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863472
Kudos: 4





	Eye of Salamander

**Author's Note:**

> so anyways, i see magic aus a lot and i wanted to do one too.

It was always the same dream.

Hinata would always be thrown into the face of a large, enraged red and golden dragon, with scales jagged like ice spikes and pristine as tile, its slitted eyes always peering down at him in.. interest? Contempt? The dragon’s scaled face was always so unreadable, no matter how many times he experienced that dream.

There would always be a jet-black crow cawing from a wire, and Hinata would always gaze at the small creature. The crow’s eyes of night would always flash a bright orange - not too far off of his own hair’s shade - before the large dragon would shoot towards him, flying straight into his chest.

As soon as the dragon makes contact with his rib cage, flashes of foreign memories always invaded his mind - from a small, boisterous fox nuzzling a large, silver wolf, to a fuzzy osprey flying away from a roaring bear, a whinnying mustang not far behind him. A large eagle and a cardinal always observed the chaos atop a sakura tree’s branch.

It always ended with a flash of the slitted, yellow eyes of a cat.

—————————————————————————-

“I’m sorry, madam, but your son.... has no magic” the doctor had said, before his mom gradually broke down into tears. From then on, he would always be looked down upon, whether it be bullying, or the mere pity in everyone’s eyes as they spoke about him.

Hinata always wanted to be a mage... but how much of a mage can you be without magic?

—————————————————————————-

That was until he heart about the Tiny Giant.

The Tiny Giant, someone as small as him - a crucial detail, Hinata was sure of it - was a mage, with little control over his magic. His magic was insane, and would often hurt comrades if it wasn’t used properly, so he usually fought without magic.

“I can fight without magic....”

—————————————————————————-

From then on, Hinata practiced and honed his skills as best as he could, the dreams coming a lot less frequently as time passed. He could run really fast, but most of all, he could jump.

—————————————————————————-

“What have you been doing for the last three months?!” Hinata’s gaze fell to the floor in shame, slowly stepping out of the spotlight of the arena. He couldn’t do anything without magic, that’s just how the world was. No matter how fast he could go, no matter how high he could jump, the world revolved around magic, at the end of the day.

Hinata’s eyes flickered upwards, determination sparking through his veins. “I’ve worked hard this year, to become stronger and stronger, even if I can’t go anywhere without magic!”

The raven’s eyes of night flashed with orange.

————————————————————-—————-

None of the Wizards raised their hands - except one.

Daichi of Karasuno, the Clipped Crows.

“I like your spirit, and with enough honing, that jumping or sunning of yours can be put to good use.” Daichi stated, a warm smile adorning his face. Sugawara stifled a chuckle behind Daichi - though his demeanor and act was tough and stern on the outside, in the end he always had a soft spot for the outcasts.

Their eyes locked for a moment - a black feather soared between them.

—————————————————————————-

For some reason, as soon as Hinata joined Karasuno, the strange dreams stopped altogether - confusing the boy. He hadn’t understood why they would stop so suddenly - though he wasn’t complaining, those dreams were really annoying.

He only questioned it again when his eyes locked with slitted golden ones, the pudding-haired boy in front of him balancing an orb of strange magic in his hand.

It missed, miraculously. 

A small voice whispered in the back of his head.

“....I’m Kenma.”

—————————————————————————-

He understood his dreams as he stared at the scene before him.

Playing around with each other and messing around with each other was Karasuno, the sakura flowers raining down onto the lush grass with a gentleness that could only be due to magic. It truly was hard remembering that Tanaka, or Nishinoya, heck - Yamaguchi even, were soldiers.

—————————————————————————-

He embraced his dreams as he stared at the bloody, battered bodies of his comrades. Kageyama lying in a pool of his own blood, Daichi passed out on his side, almost faceplanting the dry, cracked terrain.

He let out a roar of fury, before a large, red and gold dragon dived out of the sky, grinning at him as its slitted eyes focused on the orange-haired boy. 

“Hey there, Shouyou. I am Salamander, your missing magic.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah u should be updating my actual stories but- ._.


End file.
